Through the Well
by Otaku-boy19
Summary: When Ciel takes a trip to Japan, he never expected to find the Bone Eaters Well. When he accidentally falls in and Sebastian is forced to follow, what will happen when they meet Inuyasha and the other. This takes place a little after the curry contest situation in Black Butler. Oh, and this story has Inu/Kag too. First crossover I posted so be nice please! NO YAOI! Sorry fangirls.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a crossover I always wanted someone to type, but it just wasn't what I was looking for. Sure there are a ton of Black Butler and Inuyasha crossovers, but I am not looking for Kagome falling for Sebastian or yaoi! Seriously that seems like the only thing those crossovers are about! Not trying to be a hater, but I don't want to read that. …Wow I just sounded like an ass huh? Oh well. **

**So anyways I decided to do this myself. And yes I know I didn't put anything Inuyasha like in this chapter. Just be patient my fellow fanfictioners. Good things come to those who wait. **

**I do not own Black Butler or Inuyasha. **

OoOoO

Finnian or Finny for short ran around the garden in his usual happy state. He skipped and laughed as Pluto, the demon hound, watched. Soon Bard and Mey-rin walked out. Bard gave an irritated look as Finny skipped around.

"Oi Finny! Stop goofing off and help us pack up the carriages!"

Finny instantly stopped at hearing the cook yell. "Sorry, I'm just so excited. We're going on vacation with the young master!"

"I just hope it don't end up like when we went to Houndsworth. That was just crazy." Bard complained.

"Yes, but we got Pluto there," Mey-rin reminded. Pluto barked and ran up to the three at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, I guess that was okay," Bard admitted patting Pluto's head.

Suddenly the door opened and out came Sebastian. "There you three are. I finished packing the carriages. We are leaving now."

The three smiled widely and nodded at the butler. They gave a laugh as they ran to find Tanaka.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the three before pulling out his pocket watch. "Looks like we are on perfect schedule."

Pluto barked and stood up only to hug onto Sebastian. The butler sighed at the sudden action. "You can beg all you want, but you are not coming. I am not going to deal with you dog."

Pluto started to whine and cry more at the harsh words. He gave his biggest puppy dog eyes and looked up at Sebastian. But of course it had no effect on the cat loving, dog hating butler.

Sebastian instead pushed Pluto off him and walked inside to check on his master, completely ignoring the cry of the demon hound.

Inside he saw Ciel standing next to Prince Soma and his butler Agni. "I mean it Soma! No messing up my mansion like you did to my estate in London!"

Soma huffed. "Oh kid, you are too angry. Can't you let it go?"

"You invited complete strangers over and practically destroyed the mansion!"

"Well you barley go to that mansion anyways. You mostly stay here."

"It doesn't matter! You just-"

"Young master," Sebastian interrupted. "It's time to go."

Ciel calmed down and faced Soma again. "Just watch the mansion and Pluto while we're gone. Can you do that much?"

"Yes, yes, watching over the mansion and puppy man won't be hard at all."

Agni bowed. "I will make sure everything is as it was when you return master Ciel."

Ciel nodded and sighed. "Very well then." He turned to his butler. "Sebastian let's go."

Sebastian put a hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes my lord."

The two walked out the front doors and to the carriage. In a separate on, Bard, Mey-rin and Finny were sitting chatting, while Tanaka sat in the driver's seat, holding the whip for the horses tightly in his small hands.

Once Ciel and Sebastian was situated in their own carriage they all left. Soma, Agni and Pluto all waved goodbye, well in Pluto's case barked goodbye.

OoOoO

"We arrived at the docks young master," Sebastian said parking the carriage.

"It's about time," Ciel said impatiently. He looked to the water and saw the small private ship that will be taking the group to their destination.

OoOoO

**Well that is the first chapter. Hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is now up! It's short, but I think it's okay. Hope you all like it too. Still no Inuyasha and the gang in this chapter, but it's coming up. I promise! In fact I think it may be the next chapter. Anyways, enough of me rambling. ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. If I did, I bet neither would be as popular as it is today. Seriously, you people would steer clear of them, if I owned them. XD **

OoOoO

The servants grabbed the bags and quickly walked on the ship. The ship's captain greeted Ciel and told him the trip will be a while. Ciel nodded and walked on board. Sebastian approached and led his master to the room he'll be staying in. Ciel sat down and sighed. He was annoyed for the trip. The queen had paid for a resort in Japan and offered Ciel to go see it. Of course he wasn't going to refuse a trip the queen gave him, but that didn't mean he wanted to go.

He looked up at his butler who was unpacking a few things and placing them in different spots in the room. "Is something troubling you my lord?"

Ciel turned away and closed his eyes. "No of course not." He denied.

Sebastian smirked, knowing his master was lying. "I was just checking sir."

Ciel glared at the demon in front of him. This will be a long trip.

OoOoO

Weeks passed by, but finally they arrived in Japan. Ciel thanked whatever he still believed in with a sigh.

"You know sir," started his butler. "We are going to have to sail all the way back when we are done here."

Ciel glared at his butler at reminding him about that little detail. Instead of responding he stormed away, like the little brat he is. XD

It wasn't hard to find the resort. It was a large building with red paneling. Different Japanese statues lined in the front of the building. The building looked more like a temple than a resort. There were a few shrines around the buildings where other guest of the resort could be seen praying in front of. **(This is supposed to be the** **Higurashi Shrine. In this story before Kagome's family lived there I am making it the resort. So don't complain saying that Kagome's home was never a resort! I will not listen!) **

Ciel could hear his three servants marvel at what they were seeing. They arrived at the main entrance where an old elderly woman stood. She bowed down and spoke to them. The young Earl couldn't understand, but thankfully Sebastian spoke fluent Japanese.

Sebastian explained that she would be showing them to their rooms. Ciel nodded in agreement and they all walked down hall. Once they saw the rooms and put their bags up Ciel and his servants went outside to see the rest of the so called resort.

"This is so exciting!" Mey-rin exclaimed. "This is so nice, yes it is."

Bard and Finny nodded and smiled as they walked by their master and Sebastian.

During the walk something caught Finny's eyes. 'Hey, what's that?"

Everyone turned to see a well surrounded by different scrolls. Ciel, now also curious, walked up to the well. He glanced down and saw it was empty and was too dark to see how deep it was.

"The sign says this is called the Bone Eaters Well," the demon butler explained.

"Bone Eaters Well?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes sir."

Suddenly Ciel felt something. It was like he was being pulled by the well. He could feel his legs start to move by themselves, but quickly shook off the feeling and just walked away. "Let's keep looking around."

Sebastian hesitated. He looked at the well, as if studying it. Finally he turned away and followed the others. "…yes my lord."

OoOoO

**The End…Not really. I still have a lot planned with this story. Anyways that was chapter two. Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review please! **


End file.
